yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Cotton On
Cotton On is an Australian retail chain, known for its fast-fashion clothing for men, women, teenagers and children. It has almost 1200 stores in 12 countries and employs 17,000 staff in Australia and internationally. Cotton On also operates Cotton On Body, Cotton On Kids, Rubi Shoes, Typo, T-bar and Factorie and owns Supré. History Cotton On was founded in 1991, with the first store being opened in Geelong, Australia. As of 2013, the Cotton On chain has over 1000 stores worldwide. As of 2011 the company employed around 5,500 people."About Cotton On". cottonon.com. The company was established by Nigel Austin in Geelong, Australia, at the time it only sold women's clothing. Since January 2006, it had expanded with Cotton On Body and Cotton On Kids in 2007. It expanded to Typo (stationery and gifts), and also Rubi Shoes in February 2008. The design team in the company's Australian office controls the steps of production from merchandise planning to establishing specifications, and production is outsourced to approximately 150 factories in Europe and Asia. These facilities are used for horizontal division of labor rather than being integrated. After the collapse of the Rana Plaza building in Bangladesh in April 2013, Cotton On, along with other major Australian retailers, became the focus of a campaign by Oxfam Australia to get the company to sign the Bangladesh Fire and Safety Accord. In 2013, Cotton On acquired Australian fast-fashion brand Supré and plans to expand the brand internationally. Cotton On hired Australian TV personality Lara Bingle to be the spokesperson of their One launch, which offered comfortable cotton basic shirts offered in a variety of necklines including V-neck, scoop and crew. Lara Bingle has also designed swimwear for the Australian Brand under their Body label. Brands Cotton On also operates 8 other brand names. * Cotton On Body - women's lingerie,sleepwear and active wear * Cotton On Kids - children's clothing *'Rubi Shoes' - shoes, bags, jewellery and accessories. Most of the items are made from Sifang (China) and Johor Bahru (Malaysia). * Typo - homeware, craft, stationery and gifting * T-bar - custom print T-shirts *'Factorie' - youth fashion *'Supré' - party wear *'Free' - tween apparel Worldwide stores Cotton On has stores worldwide, in countries including Singapore, Malaysia, Australia, United Kingdom, Germany, France, Greece and Hong Kong. Singapore Cotton On have multiple outlets, including stores under the brands Rubi, Typo, Cotton On Kids, Cotton On Body and Factorie. Total 65 Outlets *Cotton On **AMK Hub **Anchorpoint **Changi Airport **Changi City Point **Clementi Mall **Downtown East **FairPrice Hub **IMM Building **Jem **Jurong Point **Kallang Wave **Northpoint Shopping Centre **Plaza Singapura **Sembawang Shopping Centre **Star Vista **Tampines Mall **Waterway Point **White Sands **Wisma Atria **VivoCity **Plaza Singapura **City Square Mall *Cotton On Body **Kallang Wave **Plaza Singapura **Wisma Atria *Cotton On Kids **IMM Building **Jem **Northpoint Shopping Centre **Tampines Mall **United Square **Wisma Atria **VivoCity *Cotton On Mega **313 @ Somerset **Bedok Mall **Bugis Junction **Causeway Point **Hougang Mall **Junction 8 **Lot One **Nex **Novena Square **Parkway Parade **Suntec City *Factorie **ION Orchard **Suntec City **VivoCity **Westgate **Causeway Point **Waterway Point *Rubi Shoes **Aljunied MRT Station (Serangoon - Eunos GCM) **Bedok Mall (Bedok GCM) **Causeway Point (Woodlands GCM) **City Square Mall (Bishan - Toa Payoh GCM) **Compass One (Sengkang - Hougang GCM) **FairPrice Hub (Jurong West GCM) **Great World City **ION Orchard (Bukit Merah GCM) **Jewel @ Changi Airport **Junction 8 **Jurong Point (Jurong West GCM) **Loyang Bus Depot (Loyang GCM) **Northpoint City (Sembawang - Yishun GCM / Sungei Seletar GCM) **Poyan Court **Tampines Mall (Tampines GCM) **Tampines Secondary School (Tampines GCM) **Tiong Bahru Plaza (Bukit Merah GCM) **Westgate (Bulim GCM) *Typo **313 @ Somerset **AMK Hub **Anchorpoint **Bugis Junction **Clementi Mall **VivoCity **Wisma Atria Rubi closed one at Clementi Mall, Kallang Wave (converted), CityLink Mall, AMK Hub (replaced by Owndays), Plaza Singapura (replaced by The Green Party Living Collection) and VivoCity. Malaysia Cotton On has a number of stores in Malaysia. *Cotton On **Bukit Kayu Hitam **Festival City **First World Plaza **IOI City Mall **Jitra **Setia City Mall **The Curve **The Spring **Paradigm *Cotton On Kids **1 Borneo **1 Utama **Johor Premium Outlets **KLCC **Paradigm **Queensbay Mall **Setia City Mall *Cotton On Mega **1 Borneo **1 Utama **Aeon Ipoh **Avenue K Stage 2 **Bukit Mertajam **Bukit Tinggi **Cheras **Empire Gallery **First Avenue **Gurney Paragon **JB City Square **Johor Premium Outlets **Main Place **Melaka **Mid Valley **Nu Sentral **Pavilion Kuala Lumpur **Plaza Merdeka **Sunway **Suria Sabah **Tebrau *Rubi **Johor Premium Outlets *Typo **1 Utama **Nu Sentral **Pavilion Kuala Lumpur **Setia City Mall **Suria KLCC Belgium Cotton On's Factorie also opened at Antwerp, Belgium on 11 January. Netherlands Cotton On opened one store at Rotterdam on 15 February 2014. China Cotton On opened one megastore at Wenzhou on 19 June 2014, and at Sifang on 11 January 2015 which is under Rubi. Cotton On has plans to open various stores in China considering the high-speed railway chase in the past. Cotton On also opened one at Guangzhou on 5 June 2015. Italy Cotton On opened one megastore at Savigliano on 10 February 2011. Most stores sell Rubi Interstellar 1.0 trainer sports shoes. Germany Cotton On had 41 stores in Germany, which started there in 2011, but in 2015 all stores were closed. The stores were in: *Berlin (18) - inclusive of Rubi & Factorie *Bremen (1) *Cologne (7) *Frankfurt (11) *Munich (4) United Kingdom Cotton On have several outlets, among of which it is Rubi, Typo, T-bar and Factorie. Most of the Cotton On clothing stores are found in London (such as Piccadilly Circus), including their suburbs. *Cotton On Croydon *Cotton On Dagenham *Cotton On Ernest *Cotton On Goathland *Cotton On Greenwich *Cotton On Hainault *Cotton On Leicester *Cotton On Mitcham *Cotton On Mitcham Junction *Cotton On Norwood *Cotton On Oxford *Cotton On Reading *Cotton On Shenfield *Cotton On Stansted Airport *Cotton On St Mary Cray *Cotton On Upminster *Cotton On Walthamstow *Cotton On Wembley Stadium *Cotton On Windsor *Cotton On Body Brent Cross *Cotton On Body LEGOLAND Windsor *Cotton On Kids Maidenhead *Cotton On Kids Twyford *Cotton On MEGA Aberdeen *Cotton On MEGA Bedford *Cotton On MEGA Bradford *Cotton On MEGA Brentford *Cotton On MEGA Fleetwood *Cotton On MEGA Glasgow Central *Cotton On MEGA Hartlepool *Cotton On MEGA Inverness *Cotton On MEGA Leeds *Cotton On MEGA Lewisham *Cotton On MEGA Shropshire *Cotton On MEGA Sunderland *Cotton On MEGA Wrexham *Factorie Brent Cross *Factorie Cardiff *Factorie East Ham *Factorie Russell Square *Factorie Westfield London *Factorie Woodford *Rubi Shoes Archway *Rubi Shoes Battersea *Rubi Shoes Bedford *Rubi Shoes Blackpool *Rubi Shoes Brent Cross *Rubi Shoes Brighton *Rubi Shoes Camden Town *Rubi Shoes Cambridge *Rubi Shoes Cardiff *Rubi Shoes Carlisle *Rubi Shoes Ealing Broadway *Rubi Shoes Eastcote *Rubi Shoes Edinburgh Waverley *Rubi Shoes Ernest *Rubi Shoes Gravesend *Rubi Shoes Grove Park *Rubi Shoes Heathrow *Rubi Shoes Liverpool Lime Street *Rubi Shoes Luton Airport *Rubi Shoes Manchester *Rubi Shoes MetroCentre *Rubi Shoes Milton Keynes *Rubi Shoes Mitcham *Rubi Shoes Northolt *Rubi Shoes Nottingham *Rubi Shoes Ongar *Rubi Shoes Oxford *Rubi Shoes Reading *Rubi Shoes Shropshire *Rubi Shoes Upminster *Rubi Shoes Westfield London *Rubi Shoes Westfield Stratford City *Typo Aylesbury *Typo Bath *Typo Cardiff *Typo Centrale *Typo Legoland Windsor *Typo Westfield London *Typo Westfield Stratford City United States Cotton on has several stores in the United States including Cotton On Kids and Typo, with their flagship store in Santa Monica, CA at the Third Street Promenade. The company worldwide Number of stores as of May 2016Cotton On About Us * - Denotes that it is only a "basic" Cotton On shop. The Cotton On Foundation The Cotton On Foundation Goal is to educate 20,000 people from Southern Uganda by the year 2020. Controversy In December 2012 Cotton On was fined $1 million for selling highly flammable children's sleepwear misleadingly labelled as low fire danger. The discount clothing retailer, which has more than 900 outlets across the country, was fined $400,000 for selling more than 1000 nightdresses that breached Australian fire safety standards, and a further $400,000 for selling more than 1000 unsafe pairs of girls' pyjamas, between September and December 2010. It was fined a further $200,000 for false and misleading labels on both sets of clothing items which claimed they were low fire danger. References Category:Clothing brands of Australia Category:Clothing retailers of Australia Category:Retail companies established in 1991 Category:1991 establishments in Australia